cherubcomfandomcom-20200214-history
James Adams
James Robert Anthony Adams, born James Robert Choke, is the main character in the CHERUB , and brother to Lauren Adams, born Lauren Onions. Thanks to his mother Gwen, head of a shoplifting empire, James had all the possessions a boy could want, but he was lazy and tempermental and regularly got in fights at school. Following his mother's death, James was sent to a children's home, and eventually recruited into CHERUB by his best friend Kyle. His half-sister Lauren was sent to live with her father Ron who was arrested for smuggling cigarettes after police raided his home because of allegations of child abuse from Lauren's teacher. James passed basic training in 2003. He met future girlfriend Kerry during basic training as she was his training partner. He earned his navy shirt in The Recruit for preventing an anthrax massacre and his black shirt in The Fall by saving Ewart Asker. Role in the series ''The Recruit James was brought to CHERUB and, after passing basic training, had his first mission experience under the alias "Ross Leigh" to foil a massacre by eco-terrorist organization Help Earth. James was exposed to a weak strain of anthrax during the course of the mission, but the mission controller, Ewart Asker, was afraid it was a deadly strain and he was rushed to hospital, before it was discovered he had only been exposed to a weak strain. James was given his navy shirt for this mission - Kyle claimed it was because Mac felt sorry for him after the anthrax scare - but it wasn't! James is in love with a girl called Joanna Ribble. Class A James got sent on a mission with Kyle, Kerry and Nicole to take down Drug-smuggling gang KMG by making friends with Drug baron Keith Moore's kids and infiltrating KMG. Nicole gets expelled from CHERUB after snorting cocaine Maximum Security James worked with Dave and Lauren to make friends with inmate Curtis Oxford and help him escape in order to catch his mother a suspected arms dealer Jane Oxford. He cheated on Kerryand contracted a passion for motorbikes. The Killing James went on a mission with Dave to take down a small time Leon crook with big money on his hands. He had a short relationship with a girl called Hannah Clarke on the mission. Divine Madness James and Lauren and Dana go on a mission in Australia to find a relation between religous cultists 'The Survivors' and Help Earth. Man vs Beast James worked with Lauren and Kyle on this mission to take down a violent group of animal rights campaigners. The Fall James got suspended from missions after two MI5 agents were found after dead and cheats on Kerry with Dana Smith and decides to stay with her. They both receive their black shirts at the end for saving Ewart Mad Dogs James goes on an anti-gang mission with Bruce and another girl called Lois Thompson, who is Sasha's 16 year old daughter,forces him to have 2 minutes of painful sex in a bathtub. The Sleepwalker James takes work experience. Lauren goes on a mission with Jake. The General James went undercover in London to infiltrate the anarchist gang "Street Action Group". He also took part in a huge modern warfare training facility at Las Vegas. He also used his math skills to win big bucks at blackjack. Brigands MC'' James worked with Dante Welsh to infiltrate the murderous biker gang "Brigands Motorcycle Club" but the mission goes badly at the end. Later on in the book James gets back together with Kerry Chang . Trivia *James had a bed-wetting problem as a child, which wasn't helped by Lauren's calling him "Mr. Piddle Pants". *James had sex with Sam Thompsons daughter in Mad Dogs in a bathtub, she called him 'a good first-timer'